Beautiful
by kyoto86
Summary: Friends aren't there when you need the most, what will they do to make it up? New characters added!


Standing under the spotlights, sang a blonde girl. Her emerald green eyes shimmering as she sang in harmony to the music playing in the background. The white dress she wore swerved in motion with her hips as she moved to the tune. ".Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly it's hard to breath, now and then I get insecure from all the pain I'm so ashamed, I am beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring me down, I am beautiful in every single way, yes words can't bring me down oh no, so don't you bring me down today. tell all your friends your delirious." her voice dripped with emotion as a tear cascaded down the side of her cheek. Dropping like a crystal bead onto her dress, she smiled as the crowd began to applaud her. Laughing as she heard a few whistles, she looked towards a certain part of the crowd to a row of empty chairs. Sighing, she closed her eyes and walked off stage.  
  
Behind the closed curtains, teenagers and adults alike were scurrying around picking up things, setting things up for the next show, and giving advice and courage to those next to perform. Heading into the changing rooms, she walked through the crowd unnoticed. Entering the white washed room, she let the tears escape. Wiping then away profusely she sniffled as she headed over to an orange locker. Entering the combination, she opened it and rummaged through it. Emerging with a new outfit, she quickly changed into a black mini skirt and a red tank top. Brushing her hair as she piled her belongings into a forest green duffel bag, she closed her locker, put away her brush and padded out of the room. Sighing dejectedly as she headed through corridors that lead to an exit, she jumped in surprise when she felt a hand clamp down onto her shoulder. Whipping around, her green eyes met a pair of onyx ones. Blinking, she brushed the hand away and glared. Stepping backwards in shock, the man shook his head. "Master Winner wishes to speak with you." He softly said. Looking up at him curiously, she nodded. Sighing, she plastered on a fake smile and followed him outside and into the parking lot. Pulled out front a black limousine, with tinted windows and silver bumpers was awaiting her. Opening the door for her, he curtly nodded for her to enter. Doing as he implied, she climbed in and made herself comfortable. The scrunching of the black leather interior, under her as she wiggled around. Finally sinking into her seat, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking upwards, her bangs covered her eyes. Gasping as she saw who it was, she sank lower into the seat. "You weren't there." She murmured almost inaudibly. Sitting closer towards her, the blonde Arabian put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it like I promised. I got caught up in my work again, but I had Abdul film it all." Quatre spoke in a soothing tone. Shaking her head, she pulled away from him. "You promised!" she shouted, green eyes flaring in anger as a torrent of tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. Wiping the hated liquid away from her eyes, she opened the door to the car and hopped out. Slamming the door in Quatre's face, she sprinted down the street. Getting out of the car, Quatre chased her. Rounding a corner, she screamed as she fell to the ground. Tackling her, Quatre held onto her as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Aries!! Listen to me!" He shouted at her as she screamed obscenities at him. Lying there immobile underneath him, Aries began to cry. Looking at her in disbelief, Quatre sat up and pulled her into his lap. Cradling her, he tried to calm her down. Stiffening, Aries sat there. "Let me go." She said in a deadpan tone. Shaking his head, Quatre held on tighter. "Not until you hear me out properly Aries." He whispered to her. Standing up, he picked her up with him. One hand beneath her knees and the other cradling the small of her back, he held her and walked back over towards where the limousine was.  
  
Once they had arrived back at his place, Quatre had explained everything to Aries and prayed she would understand. Looking at him with an unreadable expression, Aries shook her head. " It's still unclear to me why you felt the need to explain this all to me Quatre. I was just pissed off because none of you showed up after having dared me to go do it. Along with the key factor being that all five of you promised to be there." She spoke solemnly. Nodding his head, Quatre replied, "Yes, I do realize that was our fault. But you must understand the circumstances we seem to be finding ourselves in these days. Work is hectic for all of us at the time being, and even if it was a dare, we all tried our hardest to be there. Heero and Duo had even taken the first shuttle in this morning. Luck being not on their sides, they got side tracked by Relena and Sally." Shaking her head, Aries snorted. "I really can't stand Relena." She murmured under her breath as she clenched her fists. Stifling a laugh, Quatre hugged her. "Well I say we call it a night. I'll see you in the morning Aries. Until then, I hope you find it in you to accept our apology and will get some rest." Muttered Quatre as he kissed her on the forehead. Smiling at her before he turned into a corridor, Quatre sighed as he rounded the next corner.  
  
The following morning, Aries found Quatre sipping on his tea in the kitchen. He was talking to the wall, or so it seemed, until she entered the kitchen and heard two other voices. Frowning when she saw who it was, she pouted when they didn't even notice her. "Morning to you too." She drawled out sarcastically. Looking up at her in surprise, Quatre blinked. "Oh sorry Aries. Didn't hear you come in." smiled Quatre. Rolling her eyes, Aries pulled up the seat next to him and joined him, Heero and Duo at the dining room table. "I'm so easy to forget aren't I." She muttered under her breath, but bit her lower lip when she realized that they had heard her. "Aries." started off Quatre, but was cut off when Heero held up a hand. "I thought you understood what Quatre had explained to you last night Aries. I guess not now." Heero began, but he quit mid sentence when Aries abruptly stood up. Chair falling behind her, Aries glared at all three of them. "Oh I heard him loud and clear. So quit thinking of me as being that stupid Heero. I may act childish and immature, but I know when to take things seriously and when not to. Along with the fact that I know when the hell I'm not wanted around. So why don't you just fucking say it!" she yelled at him. Blinking in surprise, Heero was at a loss for words. "Would you calm down already?" finally spoke up Duo. Flipping him the finger, Aries quickly left the kitchen. Running upstairs towards her room, she was quick to pack all of the things Abdul had brought up for her. Changing out of her pajamas and into a red tank top and beige pants, she slipped on her sneakers and exited the bedroom. Heading downstairs again, she stopped in front of the front door briefly to notice all three guys standing there. "Get out of my way." She spat out through clenched teeth. "Hear us out Aries." Tried Quatre in a soothing voice. Glaring daggers at him, Aries replied, "I've heard enough thank you very much. Now get out of my way, time to hitch hike back to my place where I don't have to put up with back stabbing lying son of a bitches." "That what you think of us?" demanded Duo. Nodding, Aries explained, "You were working blah blah blah, then you caught up with Relena and Sally. Then Wufei was gone and so was Trowa. Now that leaves Quatre, and he was working too. But see, I'm the one who's left out of everything then when it comes to me actually doing something, you all turn your backs to me. I'm not that retarded or slow minded. I know where I do and don't belong. And it obviously isn't here. I'm even tempted to take Dr. J up on his offer. Either that or kill myself. Which one seems more fun for you guys?" Stepping towards her, Heero used his index finger and brushed away a tear that was leaking down the side of her face. Blinking, she looked at the tear on his finger. "I say you don't do either." Whispered Heero into her ear as he took the duffel bag out of her hands and drew her into a hug. Gasping, Aries felt Quatre and Duo join into the hug. "We're sorry for not being there Aries, but we all have plausible excuses. And we don't turn our backs on you. NEVER! We support you every step of the way, even if it doesn't seem like it. You're like the sister we need to look out for and protect from all the bad things. But we want to be there for all the good things. And like I said last night, even though we didn't get to see you live, Abdul caught it all on tape." Sighed Quatre as he felt Aries shudder. Finally giving into her emotions, Aries started to cry. "Then why do I feel like such an idiot?" she gasped out between breaths. "Awww baby, don't worry." Cooed Duo as he held onto her tighter.  
  
That afternoon, Aries had had a large discussion with all three of them, but still had one answered question. Sitting on a wooden lawn chair in Quatre's large garden, Aries piped up, "Why did you all dare me to sing in the first place?" Shrugging, Duo was the one who answered her, "We thought it was about time someone or some people heard your talent is all. I for one didn't think you had it in you to go up willingly, so knowing that you can't resist a good dare, I dared you to sing on that stage." Frowning, Aries stuck her tongue out at him. Finally having all of her questions answered and feeling as if she truly belonged somewhere with people to turn to when in need, she grinned a genuine grin. "Guess you're right for that one Duo. I surely can't back down from a good dare. Can't ruin my reputation by backing out of that dare." She laughed. All three men laughing with her, everyone was finally at ease. Being sure to all give her the attention she needed and not to miss out on anything else she did, they all drew up one conclusion, to protect Aries no matter the cost. 


End file.
